Propuesta, cena y anuncio
by M.C Hale
Summary: P II de "Cita perfecta" - "Si, Emmett, salimos juntos. ¿Eres idiota o tengo que explicártelo con dibujitos como a un niño de primaria? — mascullé con fastidio." - Seth&Elizabeth - TH/OS - Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM. Lo único mío acá es la historia.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

**Si les gustó la historia, entonces los invito a leer mis demás historias que se encuentran en mi perfil. **

* * *

**Propuesta, cena y anuncio. **

**Lizzie**

Cuando terminamos con los helados, nos pusimos de pie y sin decir una sola palabra, nos pusimos a caminar por el parque. No es como si tuviéramos muchos planes para qué hacer después de los helados, y sobre todo después de haber pasado quince minutos en completo e incomodo silencio.

Estaba cargando el hermoso y enorme oso de peluche en mis brazos, pero me había dado cuenta de algo. Era muy hermoso y todo, pero… ¡el condenado pesaba como los mil demonios! y yo no era una persona exactamente fuerte, como Emmett, por ejemplo, así que me costaba cargarlo.

Seth no estaba cargando nada, y si a él se le habían pegado las costumbres de Edward en estos años, como yo pensaba y aseguraba, entonces no me costaría demasiado esfuerzo hacer que él lo cargara por mí.

Al menos hasta que yo me recuperara un poco y pudiera llevarlo por mi misma.

Así que, cuando avanzamos unos metros más, puse mi plan en acción. Me quejé un poco y, por supuesto, Seth me oyó y se detuvo a mi lado rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Me miró preocupado mientras esperaba una respuesta. Y eso… eso no podía ser más tierno.

— Ya me cansé — expresé, haciendo el puchero marca Alice Swan, que, a estas alturas de mi vida, ya sabia como, cuando, donde y con quien usarlo si quería obtener lo que sea.

Él me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, que por poco y me derrito, y tomó el oso. El oso ese, para ser de felpa, pesaba demasiado. Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta su gran tamaño, era un poco normal, ¿no?

— ¿Estarás bien si yo lo llevo?

Asentí con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa, olvidando por completo mi molestia con él por lo de Benjamín. Luego de lo de hace un momento, eso quedaba cien metros bajo tierra.

Continuamos caminando por otro buen rato.

Mientras caminábamos, había notado que Seth caminaba medio raro, su cuerpo parecía inclinarse de una forma muy extraña y se balanceaba de lado a lado cuando estaba aburrido. Lo primero, rápidamente lo atribuí al peso del enorme oso. Y lo segundo... bueno, él se aburría ocasionalmente o no sabía que hacer, entonces, si estaba caminando, lo hacía de forma algo extraña.

Decidí divertirme un poco a su costa.

Esperé a que se balanceara a la derecha, justo al lado contrario al que yo estaba caminando junto a él, y lo empujé un poco fuerte. Aunque controlándome para no lastimarlo o algo así. Aunque, dudaba seriamente que pudiera lastimarlo teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más fuerte y alto que yo.

Él cayó al piso y el enorme oso encima de él.

Para su suerte, el piso no estaba sucio, sólo había un poco de tierra y polvo. Pero eso no le quitaba lo gracioso a la situación.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede contigo, Lizzie? ¿Por qué ha sido eso? — se quejó, quitándose de encima el oso y poniéndose de pie.

Limpió la tierra de su ropa y entonces levantó sus ojos para verme. Sonrió de forma juguetona, de esa forma tan malditamente burlona como Emmett cuando estaba a punto de hacer una travesura o meterse en problemas —aún teniendo casi veinte años—, y supe que estaba en problemas.

Retrocedí algunos pasos, pero mientras yo retrocedía, él avanzaba.

— ¡Será mejor que te alejes, Seth! — lo amenacé, o al menos eso intenté, porque había fallado miserablemente cuando mi voz tembló un poco.

— ¿Y sino qué me harás? — preguntó, mirándome de forma desafiante.

— ¡No volveré a salir contigo! — dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Bueno, nosotros salíamos casi todos los días, la mayoría de las veces con nuestros amigos y mis hermanos. Pero, normalmente, íbamos dos o tres veces al mes a Olympia para pasar el día por la ciudad sin hacer nada en específico. Esos pocos días al mes, nosotros íbamos solos. Sin amigos, sin primas y sin hermanos.

Sólo Seth y yo.

— Oh, bueno, será una gran pérdida. Te extrañaré — dijo con fingida pena.

Abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando él sonrió con malicia e intentó abalanzarse sobre mí para atraparme, pero yo había sido mucho más rápida y había comenzado a correr dos segundos antes de que pudiera tocarme.

Eran dos segundos, no demasiado, pero era suficiente para poner algunos metros de distancia entre ambos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y que mis piernas me permitieron. Pero, por supuesto, él llevaba la ventaja en esta carrera sin sentido. Él había practicado muchos deportes en toda su vida, y siempre tendría esa ventaja sobre mí, que si bien he practicado algunos deportes, no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia como él.

Grité cuando me tomó de la cintura. No pude mantener el equilibrio cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el mío, ni él pudo hacerlo, por lo que ambos caímos al piso. Aunque él se las ingenio para que yo cayera encima de él.

— Eso no ha sido muy amable que digamos — mascullé entre dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sabía que estaba completamente despeinada, llena de tierra y polvo, con la ropa algo sucia y en una posición muy comprometedora, si tenemos en cuenta que había mucha gente alrededor. Sabía también que mis mejillas debían estar como dos foquitos de navidad, debido a la posición y lo cerca que estábamos y lo fácil que sería para mí moverme un poco y poder besarlo...

Ugh...

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, sino, haría algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirme.

— Ha sido tu culpa, en primer lugar, ya que tú me has derribado primero — dijo, sin molestarse en moverse, o en liberarme para que pudiera levantarme. Sentía sus manos en mi cintura, y aún sobre la tela de blusa, sentía como si su tacto quemara mi piel.

— Lo que tú digas — mascullé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, e intentaba ignorar el gran impulso de besarlo que tenía al sentir su aliento chocar en mi rostro.

Luego de discutir un par de minutos más, por fin, él me liberó y pude ponerme de pie. Nos acomodamos la ropa, acomodé mi cabello y luego fuimos por el oso que había quedado olvidado unos metros más atrás. Menos mal que alguien no se lo había llevado, porque ese oso era mío.

El resto del día pasó casi de la misma manera. No volvimos a encontrarnos con Benjamín, y eso parecía encantarle a Seth. Yo no le dí mucha importancia al tema, porque no quería pelear con él por algo tan tonto.

Por la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, me encontraba sentada en una banca cercana a la rueda de la fortuna. Seth me había dejado aquí hacia unos minutos y me había pedido que lo esperara ya que quería ir al baño. Dijo que una vez que regresara, subiríamos a la Noria y después regresaríamos a casa.

Porque hoy era domingo, y todos los domingos mis padres y los padres de Bella y Alice, Charlie y Renée, que eran sus tíos, nos juntábamos en mi casa o en la de ellos para cenar en familia. También iban Jasper y Rosalie, ya que eran novios de Alice y Emmett. Así que siempre éramos demasiados las cenas de los domingos.

Pero eso era algo muy nuestro y lo pasábamos genial todos juntos.

Suspiré una vez más mientras veía a la gente caminar de un lado a otro, y disfrutar de lo último del día en el parque de diversiones. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. La cena era dentro de dos horas, y teníamos veinte minutos de viaje hasta nuestras casas, pero como sólo íbamos a subir a un último juego, estaríamos a tiempo para la cena.

— ¿Lista para un último paseo? — preguntó Seth deteniéndose a mi lado.

Ni siquiera lo había notado acercarse.

— Seguro que sí — dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Él me sonrió y caminamos hasta la fila para subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Estaba larga, eso sí, pero no esperamos demasiado. Sólo diez minutos.

Nos tocó subir a una góndola de color rojo. Nos montamos en ella y entonces comencé a sentirme nerviosa. ¿Cómo diablos iba a soportar estar aquí arribar durante toda la vuelta? Si bien nunca había subido a una, me daba algo de vértigo ver toda la ciudad desde tan alto.

Eso era algo que nadie, a excepción de Edward, sabía. Porque no veníamos a un parque de diversiones... nunca. Bueno, no venía a uno desde que tenía ocho años, pero en esa época ni siquiera conocía a Seth. Así que no esperaba que él supiera de mi miedo a las grandes alturas.

Me puse aun más nerviosa cuando la cabina se cerró y comenzó a moverse, a elevarse lentamente. Miraba el piso de la góndola, mis pies, mis manos. Cualquier cosa menos a la ciudad. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Me tenía muy nerviosa levantar la vista y ver todo. Tan pequeño… tan lejos.

¡No soportaba estar en lugares muy altos!

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas algo pálida — dijo Seth rompiendo el silencio, levanté un poco la mirada y noté que estaba preocupado por mí.

— E-Estoy bien — respondí antes de regresar la mirada a mis manos.

Tenía que soportarlo. De otra forma podría arruinar la cita, y estaba siendo perfecta hasta ahora, sin contar algunos detalles para nada importantes.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó, no muy seguro. Yo asentí como pude ya que comenzaba a marearme — ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos entonces? — preguntó, tomando mi rostro y haciendo que lo enfrentara.

Me sonrojé al notar lo cerca que estábamos.

— M-Muy segura — respondí como pude. Ahora no sabía si los nervios se debían a la altura a su cercanía.

¿En que momento es que se había acercado tanto? ¿Acaso tan asustada estaba por las alturas que no me había dado cuenta?

— Sabes… tengo algo para ti — dijo repentinamente, mientras se alejaba de mi.

Lo miré confundida.

¿Algo para mí?

— ¿Algo para mí? — pregunte totalmente confundida.

Él sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba un pequeño sobrecito del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Ten — lo extendió hacía mí. Lo tomé algo dudosa. No es que desconfiara de el, con los ojos cerrados le confiaría mi vida, si era necesario. Pero era extraño.

¿Otro regalo más?

Lo abrí lentamente y eché el contenido de este sobre mi mano.

Me encontré con un hermoso brazalete, al parecer de plata, con cinco dijes. En la parte del centro tenía un pequeño dije con forma de corazón, era de plata. Luego, a cada lado, tenía dos dijes más pequeños con forma de corazón también. Era perfecto y hermoso.

— E-Es hermosa — susurré, mientras observaba encantada el brazalete y analizaba cada detalle de él.

— ¿En verdad te gusta? — preguntó, sonando inseguro.

Yo le sonreí enormemente, olvidando por completo mi fobia a las alturas.

— ¡Claro que si! Lo adoro, es perfecto — respondí emocionada mientras lo observaba con emoción — ¿Me lo colocas por favor? — le pedí mientras extendía hacia él el brazalete.

— Por supuesto — dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba. Se movió despacio, pero la góndola se tambaleó un poco haciendo que yo soltara el brazalete. Pero por suerte, Seth logró tomarlo antes de que se cayera — Eso estuvo cerca.

Yo asentí, algo asustada por el movimiento. Además, ¡había visto la ciudad! Demonios, creo que mi fobia había vuelto.

— Dame tu mano — pidió, luego de un minuto de asegurarse que era seguro moverse. Me sonrojé y extendí mi mano izquierda. Él tomó el brazalete y me lo colocó — Te queda perfecto.

— G-Gracias, es muy lindo — expresé sonrojada. Creo que hoy me había sonrojado más veces que en toda mi vida.

Él solo sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dijo un momento después. Asentí nerviosamente — Yo… sé que somos amigos hace ya algunos años. Tú sabes que significas demasiado para mí, Lizzie. De hecho, creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso. Incluso Emmett. Tu amistad significa mucho para mí, pero... hay algo que debo confesar — dijo y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente mientras sentía mi corazón comenzar a acelerarse.

¿Acaso iba a hacer lo que yo creía? ¿Sería que, al fin, luego de soñar tanto con esto al fin iba a suceder?

— Yo… simplemente lo diré porque no soy muy bueno en estas cosas. Quizás no sea lo que tú esperes, ni mucho menos lo que merezcas, pero estamos aquí y no creo que haya mejor momento... ¿quieres ser mi novia? — preguntó a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse tanto como las mías.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante su pregunta.

Si bien había tenido la ligera idea de lo que era, no era lo mismo suponerlo a oírlo.

— No, no, espera. ¡Aún no te cuento lo mejor! — chilló Emmett, para atraer toda la atención de Jasper, que lamentablemente para él, se sentó a su lado durante toda la cena. Aunque con ese grito, había atraído la completa atención de todos los que nos encontrábamos en la mesa.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

— Cariño, no se grita en la mesa. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? — lo regañó mamá, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella se encontraba sentada a la derecha de papá, que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa con Charlie a su lado, y frente a mamá, Renée.

— ¡Pero, mamá…!

— Nada, Emmett, haz caso a Esme — lo cortó Rosalie antes de que siguiera quejándose.

— Claro, Rossie.

Si había algo que adoraba tanto en mamá como en Rosalie, era que ambas podían controlar a Emmett tan fácil. Quiero decir, mucha gente intentaba callar a Emmett, incluso Edward o yo, pero nunca podíamos. Solo mamá y Rosalie.

Ni siquiera papá podía. Se daba por vencido dos minutos después.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, claro, a excepción de las miradas fugaces que intercambiamos Seth y yo de vez en cuando. Él se había sentado junto a Rosalie, que se encontraba sentada a mi lado, así que ella quedaba en medio de ambos.

Cuando Emmett se calló, Seth y yo intercambiamos una mirada de diversión, pero esta vez no le pasó desapercibida a Rosalie.

Ella arqueó las cejas y luego sonrió.

— ¿Tienen algo para decirnos, chicos? — preguntó, con voz alta y clara, para llamar la atención de todos en la mesa.

Todos se giraron para vernos. Completamente todos, sin excepción alguna. Incluso Edward y Bella, que se habían encerrado en su burbuja unos segundos después de que Emmett cerrara la boca.

Todas las miradas iban de Seth a mí.

— ¿Lizzie? ¿Seth? ¿Algo que nos quieran… no lo sé, comentar? — preguntó Rosalie de nuevo.

— Para nada — respondimos los dos casi sincronizados.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué no nos dicen donde es que estuvieron todo el día? Bueno, mejor dicho, dinos tú, Seth. Lizzie dijo que iría a una cita — dijo Alice, entrando a la conversación.

Seth y yo nos echamos una mirada, ninguno dijo nada.

Rosalie, por supuesto, lo notó, estando entre ambos.

— ¡Salieron juntos! — gritaron ella y Alice al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban en sus sillas para ponerse de pie y vernos de forma acusadora.

Mi sonrojo se hizo aún más fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Todos nos giramos para ver a Emmett, que había soltado aquel grito, sonando tan horrorizado, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que habían asesinado a su Jeep o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Salieron juntos? — preguntó, mirándome con los ojos como dos platos.

Ninguno respondió.

— ¡Maldición, sí! — celebró Alice, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Renée y mamá. Se sentó de nuevo, acomodando su silla, que había caído al suelo y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Carraspeó y luego habló — Quiero decir, era hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a demorarse?

No sabía como reaccionar ante ese comentario.

— ¿De verdad salieron juntos?

Miré a Emmett como si fuera estúpido. Lo quiero, en verdad que sí, es mi hermano mayor, después de todo. Pero, uno supondría que luego de tanto grito de confirmación por parte de Alice, él estaría enterándose, al menos, de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y no tenían que ver con videojuegos, sexo, futbol, comida o Rosalie.

— Si, Emmett, salimos juntos. ¿Eres idiota o tengo que explicártelo con dibujitos como a un niño de primaria? — mascullé con fastidio.

Él me miró ofendido, pero no pude prestarle demasiada atención, ya que luego de escuchar el chillido de las mujeres en la mesa… bueno, me distraje fácil.

Tanto mi madre como Renée, Rosalie, Alice y Bella… bueno, no sé como le hicieron, pero en menos de un minuto las tenia a todas abrazándome mientras nos felicitaban.

— Pero no sé ni porque la felicitan. Aún no dice si son novios o no — dijo Jasper, rompiendo el momento de felicidad de las mujeres.

Ellas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— Mamá, Dios, tranquilízate. Aún ni siquiera lo dicen — dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

— Supongo que luego de salir con mi hermana, ya te habrás confesado y le habrás pedido ser tu novia, ¿no? — para mi gran sorpresa, esas palabras, sin ningún mal sentimiento, habían salido de Edward.

Lo miré impresionada, ya que la última vez que había traído un chico a la casa _—entiéndase por Benjamín unos años atrás—_ él casi le arranca la cabeza.

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Edward? — preguntó Seth, falsamente ofendido.

Todas observamos el intercambio con atención.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. Y espero que no haga falta la advertencia de decirte que si le rompes el corazón o la haces llorar no esperes tener hijos en un futuro — lo amenazó Emmett, como el celoso hermano mayor que era.

— ¡Emmett! — exclamamos todas las mujeres a la vez, aunque él no dijo nada, seguía mirando a Seth seriamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Edward estaba igual.

— Es un sí. Y no hace falta amenazarme, no pienso hacerla sufrir.

Me emocioné cuando oí esas palabras salir de los labios de Seth.

— Muy bien, entonces… felicidades.

Luego de eso, y un par de amenazas más contra el futuro de sus posibles hijos, todos nos felicitaron y dijeron que ya era tiempo de que diéramos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Porque, según ellos, era obvio que nosotros terminaríamos juntos.

El resto de la noche, y luego de intercambiar lugar con Rosalie, la pasamos bromeando con la familia y recordando viejas anécdotas de los primeros años que pasamos juntos, luego de conocernos.

Aún cuando los demás no nos veían, Seth y yo nos habíamos tomado de la mano bajo la mesa, e intercambiábamos fugaces miradas a cada rato.

Y mientras algunos seguían burlándose de todo el tiempo que habíamos perdió por estúpidos… yo sólo me encontraba sumamente feliz. Porque ahora tenía a toda mi familia reunida, tenía a mis amigos a mi lado y tenía a Seth a mi lado, como mi novio, por lo cual ahora sí podría alejar a todas esas zorras que lo miraran o se le acercaran con oscuras intenciones.

Después de todo, nada podría haber salido mal. Porque esta había sido nuestra cita perfecta.

* * *

**Fin... **

**...¿o no?**

* * *

**La primera parte pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Llamada_ "Cita perfecta"_.**


End file.
